Prisonbreak
by Rocks-off
Summary: Squalo gets caught and put under custody. After a while he had been there a van with new prisoners arrives with an especially interesting man in shiny shoes. Soon after he begins on planning his escape along with the stranger.
1. Chapter 1

There it is. A final moment of silence, followed by peculiar chills running down the spine and on, all the way to the thighs. I hear nothing but a clinging in my head. So annoying I want to shout just to have it gone.

I sit there still, dressed in an awful black tailcoat, given to me by the guards. I try not to look around, too stressed to actually move. I look forward, on my comrade. She looks scared for the first time in her life. Mammon, it was her nickname once. I never really knew her real name, never even thought of asking.

Mammon's eyes are wide opened, she looks straight at Belphegor and for once in his life, he doesn't smile his stupid grin that drove me mad. And again I think, I'm gonna miss it. She's behind the glass, so we couldn't hear her breathing, but her chest moves quicker and quicker with each shallow breath she takes.

Bel moves uncomfortably. He sure would want to be out of here soon. He's wearing a tailcoat just like mine, his hands tied up behind him, legs bound to the chair. The chair bound to the floor. In a moment the silence will pass away, just like this girls little heart will stop beating.

A man in black behind the glass walks slowly towards the machinery. I think I hear Bel moan something in a very shy fashion. I close my eyes and try not to think of what is coming.

Clearly this is the worst torture they could have invented for us. Watching our friend die when there's nothing we can do to help her.

She killed 15 people while we were struggling with the cops not to get us. Brave Mammon, always capable of doing the best to save our necks.

I clench my fists as I hear Bell yell out with probably one of the worst shouts I ever heard. I don't need to open my eyes to know they've just started running loads of electricity through her young body. I turn my head and face Bel, then open my eyes. He's still screaming,twisting each part of his body for as far as he can tied so still to the ground.

She passes away and I see the first tears running down his cheek. I hear him sobbing. He loved her so much I could never even imagine. He never told her. And he never will.

The door squeaks as it's opened by Clam, a broad-shouldered guard with ridiculously red hair. Next Freeman, the jail governor with a morose surname steps in with a small smile hidden in his eyes, yet leaving his expression unmoved.

Bel stops screaming. Now, he doesn't give a sound. He didn't talk much ever since we got caught.

'We are sorry for your loss' Freeman starts

We all answer with a dead silence at first. We own it to her.

'I hope we can reach an agreement now' he continues as a few more guards walk into the room. Nobody outside the walls knows about the rigorous form of keeping the prisoners here. Nobody outside knows of torture, but all it takes is just to cross the threshold of the jail to find out.

'The first question I shall ask-'

'Cut it' I reply not to let him annoy me anymore 'Don't you fucking talk about agreements now, bitch'

'I don't think I made my point clear' he says with his face still

'Why don't you just get the fuck out and let us cool down, fucker?' I hear my voice rise already and feel Levi's cold look on my shoulder. I should stop now, before they think they got control. But it's too late already. My sick attitude always gave me away.

'I don't think so' his low voice drives me mad at this very moment, but I don't get to reply, because another high voice pulls in

'You killed her' it says 'You killed her and she's dead now'

The guards reach for their guns even if it's ridiculous, because Belphegor it all tied up, so he couldn't probably make no harm. Yet they hold the guns while he speaks.

'You expect us to talk now' he continues having Freeman proud that he actually did make his point and did make Bel talk.

'We certainly do, Butcher'

Butcher was his nickname given by the police and it fit him perfectly, just like it did fit every guy who enjoyed killing as much as Belphegor did. They first found him covering himself in blood on the street murmuring in a fashion some people would call high. I would call it insane. Still, I have the sympathy to Bel, so I keep quiet as he breaths fast his eyes lost somewhere in the long fringe of his.

'I' he starts 'Will kill' he stops now and chews on his lower lip

Freeman rises his eyebrows. Clamp looks confused

'Torture' Belphegor continues with his childish voice which heard at night even had us paralyzed of fear.

'She did not deserve' he can hardly grasp on air 'this'

He growls now.

Freeman nods to the guards and three men get closer to Bel. I see how petrified they look at the so called 'Butcher'.

'Put them away. We shall talk in the evening' Freeman says with no more smile in his eyes. Clamp grabs on Levi and a short blonde cop orders us to stand up. We do so and Bel is given another shot in the legs to soften them.

We walk out with a bunch of guards leading the way back to our cells.

We just lost a comrade. I though it couldn't get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The rasp of the bars opening brings me back from the deep thoughts I felt in. They bring Bel back from the isolation ward. It's been two weeks since I last saw him. They throw him in and close the cell quickly. Bel sits next to me on the bed.

'Been a while' I say

Bel nods his head in silence

'Did they beat you up?' I try to keep up the talk. It's the only thing that stops me from going mad here. And when they take Bel away I find myself lost alone with no one to talk to. So I draw on walls.

Bel nods his head again.

'You'll make them pay' I say in a bored fashion staring at the wall in front of me

Bel smiles sadly.

'I' he starts and I feel a wave of strength as I actually get him to talk

'You?' I glance at him

'I kicked one hard' he chuckles

'Did he die?' I ask

If Bel kicked someone hard he probably ended up with his guts all over the ward.

'No' Bel says with the smile still on his face

'So it wasn't that hard was it?' I feel a little disappointed 'Does he at least got a bruise?'

'He has' Bel answers

I roll my eyes 'What sort of a madman are you now? You kick people? You used to kill them cold!' I can't take his stupid mumbling even if he talks just once for a month.

'No leg' suddenly says Bel 'He has no leg' he chuckles again as I look at him with amazement

'You ripped his leg off?' I ask curiously

He nods chuckling.

'How on earth did you do that? In the isolation ward?'

'He gave me' pause 'stale bread'

That's what I always envied Bel. He killed for such childish reasons. Stale bread. Hell, I'd never kick a guy who'd give me any bread in this damn prison.

'You don't like it stale'

'I don't like it bread' he answers surprisingly quickly

I hear banging on the wall so I stand up and walk to the bars. I stick ma head out for as much as I can. I see Levis big hands on the bars of the neighbor cell.

'Is Bel back?' he asks

'Yeah, he survived and broke one a leg'

Levi laughs out in a low fashion 'Good work'

'Indeed'

'They bring fresh fish today'

'Is that right?'

'I just hope they didn't find Lussuria' Levi sounds worried

'Bel didn't tell them nothing, did you now Bel?' I yell backwards

'A song' I hear an answer

'What?' I worked for so many years with this guy, but I still didn't get him at times

'I sang them a song'

Levi sighs.

'He's one damn bastard hard to interview' I laugh 'What did you sing?'

'Marry Poppins'

'Life's difficult with a madman sleeping on the bed beneath you' I turn back to Levi

'When the fish come I want a fuck' says Levi sighing deeply

Prison changes everyone, I think. This guy was once so well known, arrogant but classy. Now he's just a simple idiot looking for a fuck and a bite of food. I pity him.

'You're an idiot, Levi'

'What, that's just normal. I haven't seen a woman since when? 4 years already'

'And you won't see one in the next 4 either' I smile

I felt strange not missing women. But maybe it was because of the fact that before we got here I lived with my mother.

'Slim men are good enough. With a waist like yours' I hear the smile in his voice

'Oh fuck off, suck!'

Bel chuckles behind me. Oh, I hope he chokes to death.


	3. Chapter 3

The fish came at the time we walked on air. I approach the wired fence with Levi as close as I can to have a glance of them. Of course Bel wasn't here. They never let him walk, because they feared he'd kill prisoners. And that was one wise thought they made.

On the square at the gate there is a van already and the fish are out, counted. There aren't many and for the first glance – there is no trace of Lussuria with his pink painted hair. Unless he changed, but I don't think so.

Levi smiles 'They ain't got Luss'

'Lucky' I say annoyed

'You should be happy for him'

'Why, I am, look how fucking happy I am!' I kick the fence

'See a few hot ones' Levi says probably just to change the subject

'Fag' I mumble

Levi smiles and walks away from the fence 'We'll see at dinnertime'

'Yeah' I stay there still looking at the fish. I can't see their faces, but there is something that bothers me. Among those trashy junk there's a pair of shiny polished black shoes. What kind of idiot wears his best shoes for the taking? That's fucking snobby.


	4. Chapter 4

I meet Levi and Bel at the table.

'Enjoy the fucking meal' I say sitting down

'I like carrots' says Bel looking suspiciously on the beans on the plate

'Those aren't carrots, trash.' I punch him lightly on the head

'Can I have yours too?' he asks instead of any rational reaction

'You're on too much meds, pal' Levi chews on a piece of bread

'I can give you my bread for the carrots' Bel says

The door to the dining room opens and the cats come in.

'Yeah, take whatever you want' I pull my plate towards Bel, trying to look for the shiny shoes. Everyone is amazed and everyone pull their necks up to see as much as they can. I hear the whispers and I know this night ain't gonna be easy for the newcomers.

I finally trace the shoes and look upwards to see the man's face. He's surprisingly tall and thin. With a square jaw and black hair. Probably also Italian or so tells me the tanned skin. He seems to have a large bruise across his face, but I'm not sure from the distance.

My eyes meet his for a moment and I naturally turn mine away like a fucking little girl. It must've looked ridiculous.

I turn back to my food and grab the fork to find out my plate is already empty

'I helped myself' says Bel

'VOI! Fucker!'

'I took whatever I wanted' he looks surprised with my reaction

'He's got a point, you know' Levi smiles '...Why, look at that' he then says looking somewhere behind me with a sudden flirty fashion

I turn around to face the shiny-shoe's face. I find out there was no bruise, but a large scar covering almost half of his face. Looks like burn marks.

'Mind if I join, eyecandy?' the fish says looking me straight in the eyes

'Oi! Trash, don't you call me that!' either way I feel my cheeks burning

'I'll have that as a "yes"' he sits next to Bel

All the three of us now look at him in silence. Nobody eats but him. The fish were usually shy, so why does this guy come in here like he was some fucking lord?

'Who the fuck are you?' I start trying not to sound too rude even though I fail

'Why bother names' he chews on the food not even looking at me

'Got the good attitude' says Levi clearly amazed by the fish

'I think Squalo likes you' says Bel suddenly. He must've noticed me blushing

The guy stops eating and gazes at me.

'So it's Squalo' he smiles

'Voi, I'm done here!' I stand up quickly and walk off to sit next to Bradley and Col a few tables farther. I still hear the idiots talk though.

'Seems like you've been around for a while already' says Levi

'I've just been moved' answers the shoe

'Did you kill people?' asks Bel and I wonder why is he suddenly so talkative

The guy laughs with the strangest laugh. It could be actually compared to Bel's, it's just a couple of tones lower.

'Maybe' he says then, how annoying

'You seem like a good man' Levi pulls the plate towards Belphegor, who gladly finishes his meal

'So do you. No wonder you stick around to that eyecandy' he looks at me and I'm forced to turn my sight away again. And again it looks just stupid.

Levi chuckles 'He's actually our leader'

'Is he now? So you are the mafia?'

'Were'

'It's lame you got stuck here.'

'It was me' Bel pulls in again and I don't think I ever heard him talk so much on one day

'What was it?'

'I tried eating a police officer' he smiles

'Oh, how lovely. Did you enjoy it?'

'No'

'This guy sounds interesting as well. What's your name, boy?' I notice his hair kind of looks soft

'Yours first' says Bel

'Very well, I think we'll spend some time together. I'm Xanxus' he pulls his hand towards Bel to shake it, but Bel just looks at it curiously

'We don't shake hands' clears it Levi 'and you'd better pull that away before he bites you. They give him a lot of meds lately'

Xanxus quickly does as he's told.

'And you are?'

'Levi.'

'Oh, Leviatan' his hair wave slightly and his eyes light up

'You ever heard the name?'

'Oh, hell I did. The Railway Massacre, I loved it' I can't stand that sweet tone of voice he has now

'It was nothing really' Levi adores being flattered, well but who wouldn't be by that geek

I don't think I can handle the conversation no more so I just stand up and walk away back to my cell. For the first time I did it quicker then I was obligated to.


End file.
